Crushes at Kong
by Zigzag92
Summary: Based on a dream I had after browsing through Kong Studios for two hours and watching Invader Zim episodes for one hour. Rated T for language. 2D has a crush. . . How else can I put it? 2DxOC It's more interesting than I have summarized it, believe me. Ch
1. Chapter 1: Crushes and Bacon

Chapter One: Crushes and Bacon

Disclaimer: I do not (And wish not to.) own the Gorillaz. In fact, it will all make sense why I'm using them in the first place later on.

Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the tour of a bizarre imagination. My name is Vivian and I shall be your tour guide today.

First off, let's cover some of the basics of the following story. Four out of five of the characters in it are non-fictional. . . In a way. They're the cartoons of the Gorillaz: 2D, Murdoc, Noodle, and Russel. The fifth character is one that I've made up named Nikki. Nikki is very. . . Interesting. No one really knows much about her past, but anyone who knows her well knows that she is always optimistic in an odd way. She's also a true rocker who loves any rock band from Green Day to The Rolling Stones or from Yellowcard to The Sex Pistols.

What little bit the Gorillaz know about Nikki's past is best known by Noodle. Because not too long ago, they had met each other when they were both still living in Japan. Nikki had moved there from the US and taught Noodle English.They were friends ever since, despite the large age difference. As Noodle brought the Gorillaz back, she started inviting Nikki to the Kong Studio so frequently, they donated an extra bedroom to her for when she visited. She even helps record their songs sometimes, though she always insists that they would be bigger hits if they had more rock music. They ignore her.

I bet you wanna know more about the Gorillaz, huh? Visit their website, you lazy ass. I don't have enough time to be writing their bios.

Anyways, we shall go ahead and visit the time and place where the story starts: Kong Studios, 9:55 AM.

------------------------------------------------

Noodle yawned as she walked out of her room, fully dressed and fully hungry. The corridor seemed empty for a few seconds as she made her way to the elevator, but the silence was suddenly popped by 2D who just ran in from around the corner. He spotted Noodle, and a speck of hope sparked in his pitch black eyes. . . If possible, that is.

"Noodle! I'm glad I caught you!" he said, leading her away from the elevator and towards the end of the corridor.

"2D, what is going on?" she asked, a bit worried he would mollest her or something.

"I need to tell you something," he said, looking over his shoulder. "But you must swear not to tell anyone."

Noodle was a bit suspicious, but nodded anyways.

"Y-you know Nikki, right?" he stuttered.

Noodle folded her arms. "No, I have no idea who the hell has been living across the hall from me for the past two years."

"Look, don't give me a hard time right now," he said, looking over his shoulder for the fourth time.

"Then spit it out!" Noodle snapped, growing impatient due to her stall for breakfast.

"Fine! I have a crush on Nikki!"

Noodle was too shocked to say anything. But after thinking it over for a few minutes, she laughed uncontrollably.

"W-what's so funny?" 2D demanded, his face now a bright crimson shade.

Noodle forced a sentence before a giggle. "You? A crush? You are joking!"

"Shut up, shrimp. I am capable of human emotions," he said, a bit aggitated that one of his friends was laughing at him in his time of need.

"Okay, okay," she said, still smiling. "I won't tell. But secrets aren't kept very well around Kong Studio, 2D."

Before he could open his mouth, a door opened and revealed the said girl herself.

"'Morning, guys," Nikki said. "I heard Noodle laughing. Did I miss anything?"

2D was frozen on the spot and said nothing. Noodle kept her promise, though, and lured Nikki away from the distressed boy.

"Just thought of something funny," she said, walking towards the elevator. "Come on, Nikki, let's go get something to eat. I'm starved."

The last 2D saw of them disappeared behind the elevator door. He was overcome by relief, but a bit too soon.

One of the doors in the corridor was kicked, and I mean literally KICKED, down as suddenly as a bomb. The foot guilty of the disturbance came from none other than Russel. And the cause of the disturbance came just as quickly.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON NIKKI!" Russel yelled, his eye twitching in excitement while the hog under his arm squealed just as loudly.

2D jumped at the unpleasant surprise. "How'd you find out?" he asked.

"Dude, you shouted it," Russel replied in a monotone. "I'm surprised your girl didn't hear it."

"She's not my girl!" 2D yelled. "And you can't tell her! In fact, don't even tell Murdoc!"

"What will happen if I do?" Russel asked, a sinister look on his face.

"If you do, so help me you will find that pig of yours on a plate tomorrow!"

Russel gasped and stepped away, clutching his companion tighter. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me, hog boy!"

Suddenly, they heard a hollow laugh coming from around the corner of the corridor. 2D recognized it immediately and scowled.

Murdoc walked towards them, still laughing cruelly.

"Not to worry, mates," he said, giving a toothy smile. "I've already found out. I couldn't help but eavesdrop after I heard Russel's door being knocked down."

"I was too excited," Russel said, grinning from ear to ear. "2D'S GOT A CRUUUUUSH!"

"Oh, Russel," 2D began. "Bacon."

"YOU CRUEL ASS FIEND! BURN IN HELL!"

With that exclamation being said, he stormed to the elevator and escaped from the pig roaster. As the elevator took off, Murdoc turned back to 2D, still smiling.

"So, you've got an eye for Nikki?" Murdoc asked, trying to confirm what he heard.

"Buzz off, duh for brains," 2D snarled, using Murdoc's usual petname. "I'm not in the mood."

"Aw, come on, 2D. I only wish to talk about it."

"I'm not sure you're telling the truth there."

"And why is it that you're not making your move? Aren't you supposed to be a smooth operator or something?"

"And why is it you're not plotting to take her away from me in case I do hook up? Isn't that your usual plan of vengeance?"

"Nikki's not actually my type. She's not slutty enough."

2D scoffed. "You're too predictable."

Murdoc ignored it. "So, are you going to ask her out or what?"

"Leave me alone, dumbass," 2D grumbled.

Murdoc laughed once more. "Fine, keep your emotions bottled up," he said. "But if you ever need to chat, you know where I'm parked."

He left, isolating 2D in the corridor. After a few minutes, his stomach growled at him, tell him to get his ass downstairs to be fed.

"Shut up, you bastard, we're going," he said, walking to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2: Paranoid

Chapter Two: Paranoid

Nikki was talking to Noodle down in the kitchen. Noodle was doing her best to look like she was interested, but the only thing she heard come out of her friend's mouth was, "Blah, blah, blah." The whole time, she was deciding over whether to ask Nikki what she thought of 2D or not. The words were on the tip of her tounge, and finally, after the hundreth blah, she bursted.

"NIKKI, DO YOU LIKE 2D!"

Nikki's eyes widened in shock. There was a long pause of silence before she replied.

". . . What the fuck?"

"Just answer the question," Noodle insisted.

"Uhhh, well. . . " Nikki scratched her head, trying to think of the right answer. "Ummm, he's a cool friend, I guess. . . Why?"

"No reason," Noodle said, sitting upright again.

As if on cue, 2D opened the door to the kitchen and walked in. He was too busy looking at the ground to notice the two girls sitting at the table. He opened the fridge and sifted through it, looking for something decent to eat. After a few minutes, he groaned in frustration.

"Who gets the god damn groceries around here!" he yelled, closing the fridge. "There's nothing but cra- "

He had spotted Nikki at last and froze again. They stared at each other for a few seconds, not saying anything.

Finally, 2D exclaimed, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! I WAS JUST GETTING SOME FOOD!"

Nikki scooted back in her chair. "Sorry, I ju-"

"STOP STARING AT ME!"

With that, he ran out of the kitchen in an instant. Nikki turned to Noodle as the door slammed.

"Well, he's a bit paranoid, isn't he?"

Noodle sighed. "You have no idea, Nikki."

---------------------------

After breakfast, which was a cup of coffee that they managed to make after excavating throught the pantry, Nikki was on her way to her room when she bumped into Murdoc in the corridor.

"Oh, hi, Murdoc," she said.

Murdoc smiled in an expression that she was becoming a bit suspicious of.

"Having a nice day, Nikki?" he replied, staring her down with an all-knowing grin.

"Uhhh, yeah," she said, taking a step back.

"Bump into 2D lately?" he asked, almost chuckling.

Nikki stood up straight and looked him in the eyes. "Okay, what is up with 2D this morning? First, Noodle suddenly asks if I like him or not, and next thing I know, he's all paranoid when he's around me."

Murdoc laughed, puzzling Nikki beyond imagine. He stopped and said, "Okay, I'll let you in on the little secret."

"Do tell," Nikki said, folding her arms.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, apparently too giddy to say it out loud, "2D is in love with you."

Nikki jumped back as he said it. "WHAT!"

Murdoc laughed again. "Isn't it obvious? He freaked out this morning. He said he has a 'crush' on you."

Nikki's mouth moved up and down silently for a few minutes, but no words came out. She finally said, "What makes you so sure it's love?"

Murdoc shook his head. "Let me enlighten you about 2D, love; If he likes a girl, he'll ask her out faster than you can say, 'See you at seven.' The reason I know it's love is because he hasn't asked you out yet. In fact, he can hardly talk to you now that he's admitted it."

"Yeah, I noticed," Nikki said rolling her eyes. "But why me?"

Murdoc shrugged. "Dunno. You'll have to ask him. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go screw around pointlessly until I find something to do."

He left her to walk into her room with an endless parade of questions going through her mind. She felt like she was in some sort of fucked up soap opera or something. She lied down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling for a while, just thinking.

. . . Did she love him back?

-------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN, SHE KNOWS!"

Murdoc shrugged innocently. "I couldn't leave her hanging like that."

2D yelled and beat his fists against the wall of his room.

"Calm down, you'll make a hole in the wall," Murdoc said.

2D stopped and sat on his bed. "I hate you."

"Thanks for the news flash," Murdoc replied, leaning against the wall casually.

"What words did you use?"

"Uhh, I think I said, '2D is in love with you.' Yeah, that's what I sa-"

"WHAT!"

2D gripped the sheets of his bed, almost ripping them. "Why did you say that!"

Murdoc cocked his head. "Because that's what it is, right?"

"I specifically used the word 'crush', dum-dum."

Murdoc shook his head in pity. "Poor, naive 2D. You'll admit it eventually."

Before 2D could say anything, Murdoc had left and closed the door behind him. He had a meeting with Russel and Noodle.


	3. Chapter 3: Set Up

Chapter Three: Set Up

"You want us to help you do what?" Russel asked.

Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle were in the recording studio where Murdoc had summoned them for his mischevious plan.

"I shall repeat; I need you two to help me get the two lovebirds together," he recited.

"Why are you helping 2D get the girl? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Russel was confused.

"And why do you want to do this in the first place?" Noodle asked.

"Because it's fun," Murdoc said with an innocent grin.

They had no comeback. In fact they looked each other and said in unison, "Good point."

Murdoc clapped his hands together. "Okay, may the meeting come to order. Any suggestions?"

Noodle and Russel looked at each other, back at Murdoc, and shrugged.

"If we had known, we would have come prepared," Noodle said in defence.

"No need, kiddies, I already have an idea," Murdoc replied, rubbing his hands together. "When Nikki's taking her shower, we'll lock 2D in the bathroom."

There was a pause of silence before Noodle smacked Murdoc in the head roughly and said, "Sickass."

"Whaaaaat?" Murdoc said, massaging the back of his head.

"One: that's just sick, you cracker ass," Russel started. "And two: how about we just take this and break into steps?"

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

--------------------------

By the time noon came around, Nikki was still staring at the cracks in the ceiling and wandering through the many thoughts about what was going on that morning. She never thought any of this would happen at Kong Studios. I mean, come on, she was in the same building as a Satanist! Romance wasn't exactly something to be expected. And no, Murdoc bringing home whores did not count.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it?" Nikki addressed to the door.

"It's Noodle. Do you want to come help us practice?"

Nikki got up. "Sure, hold on!"

She slipped on her shoes, opened the door, and followed Noodle to the recording studio. Russel was picking out some drumsticks and Murdoc was tuning his bass. And there was 2D, sitting at a chair, waiting for them to finish getting ready. Nikki sat in her usual chair when she was posing as the audience, while thinking to herself, "Don't look at him. Don't even talk to him." 2D's thoughts were likewise.

"Aw, man," Russel said. "One of my cymbals are missing."

The other four looked. Twas the truth. Noodle shrugged as he left to find it, but as she was getting ready herself, she was missing something as well.

"Where did my pick go?"

Murdoc poked her shoulder. "I think I saw it in one of the corridors. I'll help you find it."

And the two left, leaving Nikki and 2D alone in the recording studio. An awkward moment indeed.

Too awkward, thought Nikki. She groaned before saying to 2D, "They set us up."

2D, who thought he was doing a good job ignoring her, looked up. "What?"

"Don't you think it's just a bit odd that Russel is missing a cymbal at the same time that Noodle is missing her pick? And why does Murdoc just happen to know where it is?"

2D gathered it in for a while and muttered, "The hairy, little bastards."

Nikki leaned her head back and said, "I should've known they would've done something like this."

2D didn't respond. What could he say? He was in the same room with a girl he, as Murdoc put it, "loved" which was all set up by his best friends. He sighed and played the tune to Dirty Harry on the keyboard. Nikki scoffed.

"Not up to talking about it, I see," Nikki said.

He kept playing. "Who would be?" he said, hiding his face from her.

"You're not acting as paranoid as you were a while ago."

He shrugged. They were silent for a while. But the silence was broken as 2D started to sing to the tune.

"_I need a gun to keep myself from harm. The poor people are burning in the sun. But they ain't got a chance. They ain't got a chance. I need a gun, 'cause all I do is dance. 'Cause all I do dance."_

Nikki watched as he finished up the chorus.

"You're really talented," Nikki managed to comment, but not without turning a light shade of pink just as 2D did as she said it.

"Thanks," he said, putting down the keyboard and sitting back.

Luckily for them, the other three walked in at that very moment with all their equipment ready. 2D got up and stood at the mike quickly, relieved that the awkward conversation was over.

"Which song?" he asked, adjusting the stand.

"Just Feel Good Inc.," Noodle said. "And maybe El Manana."

2D scoffed. Perfect, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Dares

Thank you to everyone who commented on my story. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Keep in mind there is still one or two left to go.

Chapter Four: Dares

Later on that day, around 5:33, Nikki was sitting on the balcony outside the kitchen and looking out at the heaps of garbage and ruins. Wasn't exactly the most beautiful sight in the world, but it would have to do. She closed her eyes and felt herself doze off, when suddenly, there was a rapping at the screen door. She looked behind her and Murdoc opened the door enough to reveal his face.

"Hey, Nikki. We were just about to play Spin the Bot-"

Nikki started laughing before he finished. "Spin the Bottle? Really, who's coming up with these set ups?"

He didn't say anything.

"Come on, I've been knowing since that stunt in the studio," she continued. "2D knows too, and we're not going to be coaxed into any more of your set ups."

He smiled. "But I know you can't resist a game of truth or dare."

Nikki frowned. He had found her weakness. She was the mother of all dares and never took down a challenge. She groaned, got up, and followed him to the TV room. 2D, Noodle, and Russel were already there and sitting on the couch. She took a spot next to Noodle. Russel smiled and took out an empty wine bottle, but Murdoc quickly made some conspicuous gestures to put it away.

"Oh," Russel said. He threw the bottle over his shoulder, shattering it against the wall.

"I can't believe I was lured into this," Nikki muttered.

Murdoc ignored it and turned to Russel. "You're first, Russel. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said without hesitation.

Murdoc thought for a minute and then said with an evil smile, "Russel, I dare you. . . "

-------------------------

"I. . . Hate. . . You."

Russel was wearing a pink bra over his shirt. The rest of the party was rolling on the floor laughing. Finally, Nikki sat up and said to him, "Say it! You gotta say it!"

"Oh, and you have to run around screaming it too!" Murdoc said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Russel folded his arms, almost snapping one of the straps. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You have to!" Noodle said.

He sighed and started to run around the room while yelling, "I'M A FAIRY! I'M A FAIRY!"

2D started slamming his fist against the floor in a riot of laughter while he ran around the television room. Once he stopped, he waited patiently for the rest of them to stop giggling. He made sure to flip them off afterwards. He quickly took off the bra, gave it back to Murdoc, and sat down. Russel looked at 2D and growled, "Truth or dare?"

2D thought it over and said, "Dare."

Russel thought for a long time before he decided on something. "I dare you to kiss Murdoc."

Both 2D and Murdoc looked utterly horrified and traumitized.

"HELL, NO!" they yelled in unison.

"Aw, come on, D," Russel insisted with a vengeful smile. "Just a wittle kiss on the cheek."

"Absolutely not!" 2D said, folding his arms.

"Aw, 2D is scared to kiss Murdoc," Noodle said, a superior smile spreading across her face.

Russel, Nikki, and Noodle started to chant together, "Do it. Do it. Do it." The pressure was pounding at him unmercilessly. He shut his eyes and covered his ears, but they only chanted louder. After a minute or two, he cracked.

"FINE!"

He looked at Murdoc with a sorry expression on his face. But Murdoc scooted away.

"I'm not going to let him!" he said quickly.

"HOLD HIM DOWN!"

As Noodle yelled it, Russel grabbed Murdoc's arms and pinned him to the ground. Murdoc kicked and yelled, but he was trapped. 2D watched with a miserable look on his face. He inched toward him until he got close enough, aaaand. . .

----------------------

"MOUTHWASH! GET ME THE FUCKING MOUTHWASH!" 2D yelled.

2D was spitting on the floor repeatedly while Murdoc was cleaning his cheek with his shirt violently. The rest of the gang was enjoying every minute of it, though wishing they had their cameras ready. After what seemed like milleniums full of laughter, they all sat back down and 2D turned to Noodle.

"Truth or dare, Noodle?" he asked.

"Dare," she said nodding.

2D was silent as he thought for a few minutes. Finally, "Noodle, I dare you to. . ."

---------------------

Nikki felt herself get sick just looking at it. "How long has that thing been in the fridge?"

2D laughed sinisterly. "Three years."

The sausage that had been stashed in the refridgerator for what seemed like decades was sitting on a plate in front of Noodle. Black spots were speckled across it, and it had made some insect friends while it was hibernating.

Noodle looked a little green. "I have to eat all of it?"

2D shrugged. "We'll spare you and only make you eat two bites."

She looked a bit relieved, but only barely. She took the fork in her hand and sliced off a bit off the end of the sausage. They could've sworn they heard a squishing sound when she broke off the piece. She lifted it to her mouth with a shaky hand and chewed it slowly. The others flinched as she swallowed and made a gagging noise. Nonetheless, she cut off another piece and, with a bit more resistance, ate the second bite. It looked like she was going to barf for a second. But her stomach was strong, and she only released a small belch. Her friends cheered and pat her on the back as they walked back to the TV room. They sat back down and she looked at Nikki.

"Okay, Nikki," she started. "Truth or dare."

"Dare," she replied quickly. Though, she was already guessing what it would be.

Noodle smiled and said, without thinking for a second, "I dare you to kiss 2D."

2D turned bright red instantly. Murdoc sniggered under his breath and nudged 2D with his elbow. But he barely noticed. Meanwhile, Nikki's face had turned the exact same shade that 2D's had. She didn't know whether to act disgusted or to act casually. There was silence in the circle for a few minutes until Noodle poked Nikki impatiently.

"Go ahead," Noodle said. "You have to."

They both stood up at the same time and walked to each other, trying to avoid eye contact. When they were close enough, 2D looked at her and whispered, "I'm sorry for th-"

She had already pressed her lips against his. He was a bit shocked at first, but mellowed after another few seconds. He closed his eyes and put her arms around his waist. Murdoc whistled and Russel clapped, but they hardly noticed. All the noise around them was tuned out. It wasn't until a minute or two later that Nikki realized how long they had kissed. She broke it quickly and looked at 2D, blushing intensely. He took his arms from around her and then sat back down next to Murdoc who wouldn't stop congratulating him. Nikki sat down, still blushing. After a few minutes of playing with her green-dyed hair innocently she cleared her throat and looked at Murdoc.

"Your turn, Murdoc," she said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said.

Nikki's face returned to it's normal, tan tone as she grinned.

-----------------------

It looked like a kids cartoon with Murdoc's tongue stuck to the inside of the freezer. He was folding his arms and throwing daggers at Nikki. But she didn't notice. She was too busy clutching her sides for air as she was caught in a storm of giggles like the others.

"Well, my work here is done," she said after a while. "I'll be in my room."

Before anyone could object, she was out of the kitchen and in the elevator. The doors were about to close when a foot was put in the way. She let 2D walk in, but not before asking, "What's wrong?"

"I just wanna talk," he said, as the elevator started to go up.

"About what?" she asked, though she already knew.

He sighed. "Look, Nikki, I really, really like you and I just need to know what you think of me."

Nikki looked at him. "You really want to know?"

He nodded. The elevator reached her floor and the doors opened. She whispered in his ear, "I really like you too." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, walked into the corridor, went into her bedroom, and closed the door behind her.

He stood there, looking at her door as if waiting for it to do a trick or something. The doors closed again and he pressed the button for his floor with a small smile on his face the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret

Chapter Five: The Secret

"2D! I am so happy for you!"

Noodle squeezed her somewhat of an older brother until he was gasping for breath.

"Noodle, that's enough," he gasped.

She let go and looked at him with a toothy smile. "Is she your girlfriend now?"

"I have to ask her first," he explained.

"Ask her," Noodle said right away.

"But Noodle, I-"

BAM! She hit him in the back of the head with her pillow. "Ask her!"

"Okay! Okay!" he pleaded. "Just give me some time."

It was 8:42 when he walked back out of Noodle's room, still rubbing the back of his head. If he didn't want to be decapitated, he predicted he had until the next day to ask her. He still couldn't believe that everything had happened in only one day. He would remember it for many years to come. He looked at his watch and hurried up the pace. He came to Nikki's door a few minutes later with wobbly knees. He knocked, but no one answered.

Must be somewhere else, 2D thought.

He wondered around until he came to the balcony outside the kitchen; Nikki's favourite place to rest. He leaned forward against the railing, looking out at the night sky. Ever since Paula left, 2D always thought that love would forever be cruel to him. Then Nikki moved in. He never really thought he'd actually love her more or less become a close friend to her. But love is a funny thing, as his dad always told him. You never know when it's going to come up to you and bite you in the ass. 2D chuckled softly to himself.

He started to look below at the garbage out in the yard. He had gotten used to the smell by now. Suddenly, he spotted someone standing on clear ground. It was Nikki. Her green hair was too conspicuous to miss. She was doing something with three rocks. She held them in her hand, just watching them for a while. Then, they started to hover above her hand and dance around her wrist. She smiled, pleased with her talents. 2D, however, was taken aback.

"Nikki," he said out loud.

She jumped and the rocks fell to the ground with a thud. She whipped around and saw 2D standing on the balcony, looking shocked.

"H-how much did you see?" she asked, brushing a strand of hair back from her face.

"Enough," he said.

She sighed. The ground beneath her began to shake, and the small spot of earth she was standing on lifted into the air and carried her to the balcony. 2D stepped back as she climbed over the railing and the clump of earth floated back to its place. She didn't look at him, but sat down in a chair. She sighed, her head hung.

"There was a group of scientists," she began as 2D sat next to her, "in the US who wanted to create a human with supernatural powers. They created me. Until I was eight, I grew up in a science lab, but longed for the world outside out of the steel doors. I escaped and ran away to a orphanage in Calafornia. There, I was adopted by my parents. When I was ten, they finally found out about my powers. They treated me like a normal kid, but as I grew, so did my powers. People in the city treated me like dirt. I never had any friends, because everyone's mothers were scared I would kill their children or something.

"When I turned twenty-five, I moved to Japan and met Noodle. She didn't mind my powers, being a superhuman herself and understanding what it's like. She kept my secret as I asked her too. When I moved here, I became friends with you guys so much, I didn't want anything to come in the way of that. Not even my so-called gift."

She leaned back, a single tear running down her cheek. 2D wiped it away and kissed her lips softly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

She looked at him with astonishment. "You don't care?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't care less. You are one of the most amazing girls I have ever met. Superpowers aren't going to get in the way of that."

Nikki felt her heart skip a beat. That had to be one of the greatest things anyone had ever said to her. She sat upright and embraced him.

"Thank you so much, 2D," she said, tears of joy streaming down her face.

As they let go, he said with a small laugh, "So is that a yes?"

She giggled and nodded.

They kissed again, but with more passion than a game of spin the bottle could offer. Little did they see the wandering eyes behind the screen door.

"Aw, that is so cute!"

"D finally did it. I knew he had it in him."

"I still say we should've locked him in the bathroom."

SMACK! "Sickass."

--------------------------------

THE END

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who read my fanfiction. I never would've thought that my first completed fanfiction would be one about Gorillaz. Depending on what ideas I come up with, there _might_ be a sequel, but I'm not making any promises. Again, thank you all so much! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
